A Meaning to Life
by sweetaznbliss
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have been apart for almost 8 years. Syaoran comes back to Japan but only as a business trip. What will happen when they meet?


A/N- Hullo! Sweetaznbliss here. This is my first ever fanfic, so pwease be nice! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I don't own CCS, me too dumb to own it…

Summary- Syaoran and Sakura have been apart for almost 8 years. Syaoran is only here on a business trip, but what happens when they meet each other once again?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You promise you'll come back?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I promise. I'll never forget you either," Syaoran replied. 

Announcer- all people boarding flight 197 to Hong Kong please make your way to gate 7. 

"Well that's me," Syaoran said. 

They stared into each other's eyes and kissed one last time. Tears starting filling Sakura's eyes. 

"Goodbye, my cherry blossom," said Syaoran.

"Goodbye," replied Sakura. 

Syaoran then left, as he did so he turned and looked back at Sakura. He smiled to her and she smiled back. He boarded the plane and that was the last time Sakura saw her beloved Syaoran. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*end flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura was now 18. She still had the same hair and the same sparkling, emerald green eyes. She didn't have a boyfriend or husband. Her heart only desired one person and one person only. That person was Syaoran Li, the boy she loved for so long. After eight years, she still though of him. After eight years, she hadn't forgotten him. After eight years, she still loved him. But after eight years, she knew she would never see him again. 

Since her 18th birthday, she lived her life alone, in shadow. She was always thinking of him, she couldn't think of anything else. 

_Ring ring! _The phone rang. Sakura went over to answer it. 

"Hello?" Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura, its me, Tomoyo. Wanna go shopping? I thought we could go catch a movie or something afterwards," said Tomoyo.

"No thanks Tomoyo, sorry, I just don't feel like it," replied Sakura.

"Come on Sakura! You've got to stop living like this! I know you're heartbroken but you have to move on! You know that," Tomoyo said.

"I just can't help it! I loved him so much, you don't know how much it hurts, to know I'll never see him again, to know I'll never hear his voice again or to know that I'll never feel his arms around me…I think I better go, sorry Tomoyo. Bye," answered Sakura.

"Alirght then. Bye," replied Tomoyo.

They both hung up. Tears started falling down Sakura's face. All she could think about was Syaoran. 

"Why? Why did he break his promise?" cried Sakura. 

She continued crying. She decided to turn on a radio. Then Delta Goodrem's song, 'Lost Without You', was playing.

I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes   
A little righteous and too proud   
I just want to find a way to compromise   
Cos I believe that we can work things out   
  
I thought I had all the answers never giving in   
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong   
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie   
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side    
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye 

don't know what I'd do

I'm lost without you   
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you   
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you   
  
How my ever gonna get rid of these blues   
Baby I'm so lonely all the time   
Everywhere I go I get so confused   
You're the only thing that's on my mind   
  
Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day   
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say   
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie   
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side   
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye 

don't know what I'd do

I'm lost without you   
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you   
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you   
  
If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away   
Can't stop the tears from running down my face   
Oh   
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie   
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side    
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye 

don't know what I'd do

I'm lost without you   
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you   
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

As the song finished, she was thinking about the good times she had with Syaoran, but she knew they were only memories.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, in Hong Kong, you could hear the buses and cars, and all the noise of the busy city streets. 

In Hong Kong there was a HUGE 40 storey apartment. On the very top floor, the most expensive and luxurious, lived Sakura's beloved Syaoran. 

_Ring ring!_ The phone rang. It was Wei. Syaoran walked over to answer it.

"Master Li, you've just been asked to go on a business trip to Tomoeda, Japan. You'll be there for two or three months. 

'_Tomoeda? Why does that sound so familiar?' "_OK, I'll pack now. When does the plane leave?" Syaoran replied.

"8pm tonight sir," replied Wei.

"Great! Send my limo up here at seven, see you then," said Syaoran.

"Yes sir. Bye sir," Wei replied.

They hung up. The question on Syaoran's mind was why did Tomoeda sound so familiar. He went to the balcony and thought back. Then he remembered something. (A/N- no he doesn't have amnesia, but after eight years wouldn't you forget a few things?)

"Sakura!" he cried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in Japan, Sakura was still thinking of Syaoran.

"Will you come back to me? Will I ever see you again? You know I'm lost without you," Sakura thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N- Well that's my first chapter done, hope you liked it. Please review!!


End file.
